


Freedsexual!

by Guardian_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Smut, So gay Freed, Ungay Laxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus is not gay. Like he is literally the most ungay person he knows. Gay is okay, I mean, his friend/bodyguard/stalker Freed Justine was very much gay and in love with Laxus (of course who wouldn't be). Laxus is sure he does not return those feelings and gives Freed a set of rules to live by.</p><p>But all that goes to shit, obviously, when Freed risks his life to save Laxus and ends up hurt, incapacitated for two months. It's Doctor. Laxus to the rescue but Laxus doesn't even get through the first day of taking care of the boy before he realizes he likes Freed.</p><p>No like, he REALLY likes Freed, but that makes no sense because Laxus doesn't like men and Freed is very much a man. He does though, he likes Freed, shoot he loves him, but he's not gay. He's ungay.</p><p>To help his own crumbling ego, he decides to convince himself it's a man crush. Just a man crush. If it's only Freed then he is not gay. He's just Freedsexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedsexual!

Laxus stopped walking all of a sudden, his face stony as he turned behind him and looked down at Freed, who had his scarf over his mouth and nose, and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"If you're sick, you're useless to me," Laxus snapped, "instead of guarding me, you're distracting me with your sniffles."

Evergreen punched Laxus in the face. "Leave him alone. You're the one that demanded he come after two weeks of bed rest. He's got magic deficiency disease. He should be in bed for another two weeks and you ass-"

Freed put a pale, sickly, hand on Evergreen's shoulder. "H-He's r-right," Freed forced out hoarsely, "I c-can't help like t-this and we a-all know it." Evergreen bristled as Laxus turned and began walking through the half destroyed town, ending the conversation.

The mage they had been ordered to capture was not hard to find and Laxus wasted no time in sending a barrage of lightening his way while Evergreen provided commentary, Bickslow played with his "babies", and Freed coughed into his scarf. Laxus burnt the man to a crisp and then called the Council to come get him.

"Eh you're strong," the evil mage cackled, "too bad I've been harnessing all my magic power for this spell. I knew they'd send you, so I looked up a special spell just for you!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow until he saw a ball of light and pure energy appearing over the man's head.

"This spell will eliminate any dragon-slayer," the man said confidently, "you'll die." Evergreen and Bickslow attacked the light, but only served to make it bigger, as it absorbed their magic. After it rushed at Laxus with alarming speed.

Then it was all over.

***

When the light had dimmed, and the evil mage opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Laxus still standing. Laxus smirked at him.

"Guess you missed," he said, as Evergreen and Bickslow began to rub at their eyes. "N-no way," the man denied.

The mage looked down and saw what had saved Laxus.

"Ugh! T-that boy t-took the hit," he spat, glaring at the still, and crumpled form of Freed.

Laxus' eyes widened and he ran over to Freed, shaking him frantically.

"Freed?"

No answer.

"Freed!"

Not a peep.

Freed's neck was bent at an awkward angle but Laxus could feel a faint pulse. "Freed get up," he ordered sternly, but his voice cracked.

The Magic Council Rune Knights took the mage away but Laxus wasn't there to collect the prize money. He was running frantically, trying to find a healer, someone anything.

His Fre-his guild member was hurt. 

Evergreen and Bickslow couldn't catch up at all and it seemed time wasn't moving for any of them.

***

"You're lucky," Porlyusica hummed at Laxus, in the guild infirmary, "cause if you'd have gotten hit, you would've been dead as a doornail."

The guild was crowded around Freed as he lay in the bed, looking dead, and Laxus holding his hand. The blonde hadn't budged since he'd gotten there, and was frowning.

"Better me then him," Laxus mumbled.

"No," Porlyusica denied, "that spell was made especially for dragon-slayers. It's a forbidden spell. You see you would've been drained of all your magic, your organs would've shut off, and you would've felt excruciating pain like something was ripping out of you or a knife was cutting you from the inside out, then you would've died."

Makarov blanched, looking at his grandson.

"So it wasn't as effective because Freed's not a dragon-slayer," Makarov asked.

"It would've probably just have drained his magic if he hadn't been recovering from magic deficiency disease," Porlyusica sighed, "but his magic was already gone. So he's in a lot of pain right now and his heart stopped for a while but there's a semi-good chance he'll make it. Just pray on it. Look he's stirring as we speak."

Laxus clenched his fist. Freed was coughing lightly, and then there was blood coming out of his mouth, and the old healer was wiping at at before it ran down his chin.

"Get him some water." Lucy handed Laxus a cup of water to give to Freed, who sipped slowly and carefully.

"How do you feel?"

"Bad," Freed mumbled, eyes closed, "hurts everywhere."

Porlyusica tilted his head. "Gonna have to cut your hair to get at that gash on your head."

Freed groaned lowly and whispered, "All of it?" Porlyusica nodded and took the scissors but he shifted away.

"No," Freed begged, "don't cut it."

Porlyusica's eyes softened; she'd always had a soft spot for the greenette.

"I can't stitch your wound then."

"Hey Freed," Lucy said, "I can get Cancer to grow it back for you."

"It'll hurt," Freed whispers, and Porlyusica's eyes widened.

"I forgot you have nerves in your hair. Just close your eyes." Freed followed her directions but as she snipped, he let out the occasional whimper of pain.

Laxus remembered when Freed told him about his hair having nerves. "It's cause my grandmother was a siren," he'd said wistfully, "too bad I'll never be as pretty as she was."

Now his head was shaved as Porlyusica dressed the wound. Lucy summoned Cancer who somehow grew all of Freed's hair back.

"Now heed my advice. You'd better not think about even going on a mission. You sir, are on bed rest for two months at the least," the old healer warned, before going back to her tree.

"Sorry Laxus," Freed groaned and Laxus looked at him incredulously. "What are you sorry for? I'm not going on a mission for two months either. It's time for me to take care of you."

Freed blinked. "You're not serious. How will you pay rent? What about food? Have you even thought this through?"

"I'll get to all that when I come to it. Look you take care of me all the time, it's time for me to take care of you."

Freed looked away. "We shouldn't be in such close perimeters considering what I said two weeks ago." His eyes were firm and his lips were set in a tight line.

"Nevermind that. You can feel what you want to feel as long as you follow the rules," Laxus said waving it off, "either way, I'm telling you, not asking."

"Okay Laxus," Freed conceded, "we'll stay at my place. My parents own the house so don't worry about paying rent or anything."

So then it was set. For once in his life Laxus Dreyar was taking care of someone else and Freed Justine had to share living quarters with the man he was in love with.

A disaster waiting to happen.

***

"I d-don't think c-carrying me is necessary," Freed forced out, as Laxus walked down the streets of Magnolia. "It is," the blonde replied cheerfully, ignoring the glances they got. Freed had been discharged five days later by Porlyusica under specific instructions not to walk.

"We need to go to the train station," Freed warned and Laxus balked. "Ugh," he muttered but made his way over to the train station. Freed bought their tickets and Laxus played his music on blast to dampen his motion sickness. Two hours later, Freed informed him they were at their stop and then Laxus was carrying him again.

Freed directed him through the town until they were in what seemed to be a field. 

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Laxus stated. 

"We're in the middle of my mother's lovely garden. Now please walk straight Laxus." Laxus was staring wide-eyed around at the vast land but Freed was waiting expectantly so he continued until he saw the biggest house he had ever seen.

"There we go Laxus. Home sweet home. Come on."

Laxus' legs were moving but his brain was left behind. This was where Freed lived?

Freed knocked on the door and a maid opened.

"Mr. Freed," she said in surprise, "why you're home and with the famous Laxus too."

"Yes hello Keylin. Let us in?" The maid bowed lowly and let Laxus carry the greenette man in.

"Mr.Justine! Mrs.Justine! Freed is back!"

"So soon," a melodious voice pondered, "if I didn't know better I'd say the boy misses his mother!" A lady with green hair packed tightly into a bun came rushing down the grand stairs, a smile on her pretty face.

"Freed darling!"

"Mother dearest," Freed said boredly, as she hugged him. Then she looked up at Laxus with her amber eyes. "Oh my! Hello Laxus!"

"Mrs. Justine," he said politely.

"Nonsense call me Felicity! Declan come say hi to Laxus and Freed!" A man with blue hair and Freed's eyes came down the stairs as well and his eyes locked on Laxus.

"Well if it isn't the man my son ran off to be with," he greeted, grinning mischievously. 

"Father," Freed yelled horrified but Laxus just laughed and shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Enough Declan. Now I know if you're back this early and being carried by handsome blonde men then something must've happened. What is it?"

Freed told a slightly altered turn of events and his parents gasped appropriately.

"Oh how horrible darling! Your bedroom is ready for you but I'm sure you're hungry. Keylin! Something to eat please?"

"Yes ma'am," the maid replied, bowing and shuffling off to the kitchen.

Laxus might've smiled and listened to the Justine's banter but he was actually in deep thought. Freed's family was obviously well-off and they didn't care that he was gay. So why had Freed run off to be his bodyguard? Laxus wasn't nice. He wasn't a particularly good person.

Freed had waged war against Fairy Tail for Laxus. Why did he do all of this? Laxus' mind went back to the love confession Freed had given him weeks ago. Was it that? Freed was that infatuated with him?

Well sorry Freed, Laxus thought, I'm not gay.

He looked down at Freed's face with the pretty blue eyes, pretty green hair, and the cute little nose and he sighed. Really for someone so very ungay, he thought some very gay things about Freed sometimes.

Laxus thought back to when Freed had begged to let him protect Laxus. Laxus had demanded to know why. They were kids, but Freed was firm in his answer.

"Cause I worship you," he'd said tearfully, "and you're my thunder god."

Thunder god...thunder god.

Laxus liked the sound of that. Freed giggled at something his father said and Laxus smiled. What a pretty laugh, he thought, nothing wrong with finding his laugh pretty.

Problem was he thought Freed's everything was pretty. Freed was a pretty person. Freed looked up at him and smiled.

No fuck that, Freed was beautiful.

"Laxus?"

Laxus was frozen in terror. He liked Freed. Oh my thunder god, he had a crush on Freed. Freed was a man. Laxus did not like men. This made no sense. Honestly Freed was probably confusing Laxus' brain with his long silky hair, and his cerulean eyes with the long eyelashes, and the plush pink lips that Laxus wanted to bend down and ki-

OH HELL NO! Laxus was straight! Like a ruler! 

 _A bendy ruler,_ a voice in his head haggled.

"Laxus are you okay?" Laxus nodded at Freed, who was touching Laxus' face with his hand.

Damn it Freed. Why'd he have to go and be so perfect? Fuck. Laxus was straight. I'm straight, he reinforced in his head.

"Come let's eat Laxus,": Freed said amused, "I bet you're just hungry. When I get better, I'll make you some food okay?" Well Freed was a good cook.

Freed in nothing but an apron with his hair tied up in Laxus' kitchen...oh Laxus was going to hell.

"Laxus..."

"Sorry," he apologized. 

He'd getter over this man crush soon. That's what it was a man crush. There was no way. He was not gay. Gay was okay but him....gay...no...no! 

Freed smiled.

Okay maybe he was a little gay...no wait he wasn't technically...he was confusing himself.

Okay his brain could rest now. It had worked its limit. This is what he decided:

Laxus was not gay but gay was okay and if he was gay then he was only gay for Freed who was the gayest person Laxus knew and therefore Laxus was only Freedsexual.

And Freedsexual...well Freedsexual's okay too.


	2. Freedsexual! Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus has some very ungay thoughts about a very gay man as he watches Freed sleep in a very ungay way.

Laxus wasn't being creepy, no, he wasn't, hey look  _he most definitely was not._

It's just that he didn't want Freed to fall out of his bed, yeah that was believable enough. Freed didn't snore, was as composed in sleep, as he was when he was awake. His hair was splayed on his pillow and his mouth was open as he breathed softly.

Laxus had to bite his arm to keep from touching Freed who didn't wear much at all when he was sleeping. Just the shortest of shorts and the flimsiest of tank tops. Laxus had stared until the boy flushed a pretty pink.

"Your legs are muscular," Laxus had grumbled.

"Thanks," Freed said softly, running nimble fingers through his hair. Declan had raised an eyebrow at Laxus who was most definitely not blushing, how dare you insinuate such a thing.

Now Laxus knew that what he was doing was slightly creepy. He realized it after the first few hours but Freed was cute. Adorable even. He talked in his sleep a little and Laxus swore he heard his name a few times.

It was confirmed after Freed had moaned softly and huffed, "Laaaxus."

Laxus' eyebrows rose off of his forehead. His jaw dropped as Freed tossed around in his bed, and then he smelled it. Arousal, and god this time it wasn't his.

Was Freed having a wet dream about him?

As quickly as it came, it seemingly left as Freed turned and fucking pouted in his sleep. Did he want Laxus to die or something?

"Bad Freed. Rules. Don't touch," Freed mumbled, making Laxus frown.

Freed could touch him. Freed could touch him all he wanted. Matter of fact, fuck the rules. Laxus wanted to get right to touching.

Then he realized that'd be horribly gay and he was not gay so of course he meant platonic touching.

Laxus noticed Freed shivering, but he was selfish, and he wanted to see his body so he didn't pull up his covers.

Laxus really wanted to kiss him, like all over his body, but platonically of course. Laxus decided if the kisses had no tongue then they were platonic and decidedly ungay because Laxus was not gay. Freed was. Laxus just wanted to kiss him in a platonic ungay way.

Yes, and the fact that Laxus noticed the curve of Freed's back and how amazing that was, because Freed had a cute back. He had dimples right at the base of his spine and Laxus wanted to kiss them-no tongue.

This was weird. Laxus was being weird. Why was Laxus in Freed's room again? Oh yeah, because of the sexy-no wait saying that Freed was sexy was gay-but it was also true.

Laxus groaned. Damn being not gay was hard. He should just give up and be gay. Like Freed had it easy.

Freed let out a whimper and coughed a little. Laxus frowned. His poor baby was hurt.

Yeah that's right, he was Laxus' and if you touched him Laxus' would kill you.

One of the maids who Laxus didn't recognize, walked in, and didn't see Laxus in the shadows.

She smirked and bent down, and kissed Freed on the corner of his mouth. "What a cutie," she purred.

Laxus turned on the light and she turned around, squealing.

Laxus was smiling. You know, the friendly one, with all the teeth.

"Do you like your life," he asked pleasantly. She nodded frantically.

"Then you have ten seconds to get out of our-his room or else!" The maid ran out screaming and woke up Freed who jolted up.

"W-What happened?"

"Just getting rid of some pest," Laxus said, softly and pushing Freed back onto the bed. "Go to sleep."

"S-stay with me? Or is that against the rules?"

Laxus wanted to fuck the rules. Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuckin' go back in time and delete the rules. 

"It's not against the rules," he said lamely, and held Freed's hand. 

Wait no, Freed had not asked for that! Oh god! He had started the holding of the hand! 

THAT WAS GAY!

"No homo," Laxus snapped, regretting it immediately.

Freed looked away. 

"It's at least a little homo," he dared to say.

"No it's not. We are two grown men platonically holding hands in a bedroom."

Freed raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and Laxus huffed.

Just to be clear, Laxus most definitely didn't kiss Freed on the forehead when Freed fell asleep. You see, Laxus' neck buckled and his head moved forward and his lips which were puckered in concentration accidentally met Freed's forehead.

Yeah that's it.

Laxus left the room after that, taking one last look at Freed.

"Still don't like men," Laxus mumbled.

OH GOD! LAXUS FIGURED IT OUT!

Freed was a boy and not a man. Because of his still androgynous face, Laxus' pituitary gland was confused. Ah so see, Laxus wasn't gay. Freed just looked like a girl.

No he didn't, Laxus realized to his disappointment. He still looked very much male despite his prettiness.

"Are you okay?"

Laxus jumped at Freed's mom's voice.

"Did lil old me scare you," she asked, smiling.

"No," he denied.

"So you like my son," she teased, poking his chest.

"No I don't," he stated, crossing his arms.

"Yes you do."

"I'm not gay."

"Sure you aren't," she replied right back.

"I'm not!"

He wasn't. Laxus wasn't gay. No, no, not gay, Very not gay. So not gay. He should go bang one of their maids and reinforce his ungayness.

Yes he'd find himself a beautiful maid with green hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark under her eye, and a fairly flat chest-

Wait what kind of straight guy wanted a flat chest? Other then Gajeel of course.

No he was so straight. He want D's. Double D's even. Yes that's it.

"Daydreaming about him," Felicity poked.

"No I'm very much straight and I don't like men. Freed and I are just friends."

He would keep repeating that. Maybe then he'd believe it.

 

 


	3. Freedsexual! Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus has to-no he practically begs but that's beside the point-to give Freed a bath. He realizes midway that what he's doing is not very straight of him at all. Also Laxus' inner dragon is very, very, tired of him.

"Do you even know how to wash hair?"

"You'll teach me."

"I don't want you to see me naked," Freed sighed, "you know how I feel about you. There is a eighty percent chance I'll get aroused and I do not want you to be scarred for life."

_Is he trying to convince me more to give him a bath or what? I want him aroused at all times. This is no threat! Oh wait that's probably gay-oh shit._

"No matter to me. I won't care. Bodily functions are bodily functions. Like say by chance, you suck my dick," Freed's eyes widened, "I'll respond, because a mouth is a mouth no matter what."

**"Alright I'm done with you."**

Laxus froze: why was his own head angry at him.

**"I'm not you. I'm your dragon and you're gay. Very gay. It's so hard to hear you think that you're not."**

_"But I'm not,"_ Laxus thought,  _"Freed is just confusing me."_

There was a growl in his head but then quiet. Laxus rubbed his eyes and turned to Freed who was eyeing him with concern. "You seem preoccupied Laxus. Don't worry I can get a maid or some-"

"No! I'm bathing you and you're going to like it dammit!"

"Oh," Freed said, blinking, before raising his arms above his head and demanding, "Undress me."

_Undress him? Like get him naked and whimpering on his bed and begging for release? Yeah. Master Laxus likes that. Wait, would Freed call me Master Laxus in bed? I mean, he used to all the time until it got me so turned on I-wait-getting off topic. Undress. Pretty. Princess. NOW!_

Laxus grumbled, seemingly put over the order, but he pulled Freed's tank top up over the slim frame. As bad as the attack was, the pain and injuries were on the inside. Freed's torso was unmarked.

But Laxus could change that with a few bites there-yeah just biting because biting was manly. Not that being gay wasn't manly but-oh god he was starting to sound like a homophobe.

"Gay is okay," Laxus muttered, laying Freed onto his back. Freed's eyes widened as Laxus tugged his shorts and underwear down.

"Yes it is Laxus."

"You're gay," Laxus stated, eyeing Freed's thighs. It wasn't gay to admire other men.

"Yes Laxus. We've been over this. I'm gay and I love you."

"You just broke a rule," Laxus snapped, throwing Freed over his shoulder and trying not to feel bad when Freed gasped in excruciating pain. Tears came to his eyes but he was glad Laxus couldn't see them but damn, that hurt.

"Sorry," Laxus mumbled, "please don't cry."

How did-he could smell Freed's tears-of course! Dumb dragon-slayers.

Freed sniffed as Laxus switched positions, carrying him bridal style.

"Your stomach hurt?"

"A-A l-little."

**"You hurt him. Idiot. Can't even provide for his mate."**

Laxus ignored the voice in his head and walked into the bathroom, setting Freed down on the closed toilet seat. He turned on the water and let it run until it was a little hotter then what was considered warm before putting Freed inside the tub. Freed relaxed as Laxus took the loofah and began to lather it.

"So do I just soap you up?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Laxus began to lightly scrub Freed who had closed his eyes. Laxus went much slower then needed until he realized that normal straight men would've gone much faster then that.

Things were going well until the shampooing started. Laxus had no sooner then touched Freed's hair before Freed was slumping over in the tub. "Freed!"

"Nerves," Freed reminded quietly, biting his arm, "just go on." Laxus lathered Freed's hair quietly, trying to keep from hearing Freed's strangled groans of pleasure.

Laxus was not gay and this was not getting him hard. No sir it was not. No. It wasn't...IT WASN'T.

"Why are you biting your arm," Laxus asked meanly, trying to goad the rune mage. Freed looked up at him, big blue eyes filled with fear and trepidation.

"I-I'm b-breaking a r-rule L-Laxus," Freed said quietly. Laxus tried to remember which rule it was.

**"Rule number nine: Freed will not, cannot, is not to be aroused, turned on, or another thing in front of Laxus because Laxus would not appreciate seeing Freed's homosexual erotic desires displayed in his hetero presence. Your words dude, not mine," the dragon said, letting out a rumbling laugh.**

Laxus looked down. He shouldn't have but he did. Freed was hard as a rock and the warm bath wasn't helping.

"Whoa," Laxus said, "that's interesting. Hmm seems I forgot to clean there."

"Laxus don't I-oh god Laxus no!"

He was touching another man's dick. He was touching another man's dick. Laxus was touching another man's dick and he liked it.   

Oh god and he couldn't stop touching him.

"Laxus!"

He was moving his hand up and down. No. Bad hand. Stop. Freed's eyes began to water.

"L-Laxus t-that's j-just c-cruel!"

"I'm jacking you off, you shouldn't be angry so why are you angry?"

"W-who p-put you u-up to t-this? D-Don't have t-to feel s-sorry for m-me," Freed snapped, wiping angrily at his face. Laxus stopped.

"This has nothing to do with you or anybody else," Laxus said coldly, "this is about me and my selfish desires. I want to jack you off."

"You are breaking the rules. You are breaking several rules! You are jerking me off and you do not want to because you have made it very clear that I disgust you so please stop," Freed yelled, and Laxus cringed.

Laxus wasn't disgusted by Freed. Quite the opposite. Either way, he hated seeing the shaking shoulders and the red nose and his face covered by dainty hands as he sobbed in the now lukewarm water.

"Don't cry Freed," Laxus said gruffly.

Damn, could he only be mean about things? Freed was his princess. Stop crying. Princesses shouldn't cry.

Then Laxus realized that the past five minutes had been the gayest minutes of his straight life. He was straight. He really needed to go bone some girl.

Maybe Mira'd be up for it?

"I'm straight," he reasserted, glaring at Freed.

"I know," Freed whispered, "I admit I wish you weren't but I know. Answer me this Laxus. Would you date me if I was a girl?"

"Yes," Laxus said, no hesitation in his voice at all. Freed looked down angrily at himself.

"I just wish-I wish I was a girl! If I was a woman, you'd like me. I'd take anything you'd give me. It isn't fair!"

"You're breaking the rules," Laxus reminded softly, picking Freed up and wrapping him in a towel.

"I hate it. I hate it so much. All I want-All I want is for you to want me."

_I want you. I want you bad but I am not gay. Not for you, not for anyone. I'm sorry Freed._

"You'll find someone," Laxus said weakly, carrying Freed back to his room, drying him.

"I won't. I-I'll stay a-alone forever."

"You'll be miserable."

"I'm already miserable. It doesn't matter."

Well then Freed could be miserable. For such a beautiful boy, he sure was dumb sometimes. Laxus groaned under his breath. He had been so gay today but Laxus was not gay. 

Let's go over it.

Laxus is NOT gay but he thinks that gay is well-okay and Freed is very gay but Laxus likes Freed-in a very not gay way and now Laxus has decided by that logic he is Freedsexual.

"I'm going to see Mira tomorrow," Laxus states quietly.

"Okay. I'll be fine."

Laxus had to assert his orientation. He wasn't gay and now he needed to get laid. 

Freed and him barely talked for the rest of the day and Laxus hated it.

 

 

 

 


	4. Freedsexual Four!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus is not enjoying sex with one of the most beautiful women in the world as far as he's concerned but one look from Freed gets him as hard as a rock.
> 
> It's official; his dick is broken.

Mira is soft, and round, and plush under Laxus' hands. Her body is familiar and so are the sounds she's making. Laxus isn't even hard yet but there's still time for that.

She moans when he presses one of his long fingers against her wetness. He pushes it in and she arches her back,  keeling in ecstasy.

Yeah Laxus has slept with her many, many times and never has he felt this way. Sure Mira's pretty sweet but in bed she's a vixen and Laxus likes it like that.

Yeah Laxus is doing alright until a wave of sadness and yearning washes over him. Wait this is sex. Why is he feeling so sad and lonesome?

**It's your mate. He wants you. He _needs_ you.**

Ugh that dumb dragon again. Laxus pulled his finger out before reinserting two and making her scream.

**I wouldn't be surprised if he's in his room, pitifully crying, hugging himself and rocking in bed. Sounds like something he would do.**

Laxus imagined it and his fingers stopped moving?

"Laxus?"

Laxus gulped and looked down at Mira who was looking up at him curiously.

"Ugh I have to go," Laxus mumbled, standing up and wiping his hand with a tissue. Mira watched him with hooded eyes.

"I'm not gonna win to him am I," she asked quietly, smiling softly.

"Mira I am not gay," he snapped, pulling his shirt on.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said, sitting on her bed.

Laxus left growling.

***

Freed felt empty. Very very empty. He looked at himself in the mirror.

Snub nose. Freakishly large eyes. Fat mouth.

God he hated his face. Hated it so much. He hated his body too. It was so very pale. So very skinny.

So very ugly.

He turned his hip. No ass. Nothing. He was standing in front of the mirror with nothing but a pair of shorts on.

Why did nature hate him so much. He wanted to be pretty. He wanted to be beautiful. He wanted to be a busty female with amazing curves so Laxus would want him-would need him.

Not this skinny, gaunt, pale, dead, ugly, horrid looking boy in the mirror. Freed was empty. Very very empty.

He had pretended to be asleep when Laxus left the house-but the dragon-slayer would know. No doubt he'd smelled Freed's tears and heard his pathetic whimpers. Maybe he'd even laughed to himself.

Oh that Freed. How could he possibly think he was any match against Mira. Mira was perfect. Laxus was perfect. 

Freed was broken.

He had fingered himself briefly earlier, but it was nothing. Sure it was enough to come but it wasn't Laxus. Only Freed. It simply wasn't working. The image of Mira and Laxus was seared into his brain.

Freed trudged into his bed and tented under his covers, sitting up and crossing his legs. The butlers and maids had come in to check on him repeatedly, so when the door opened, he groaned.

"I already told you guys. I am fine. Leave me alone," he whimpered, but his voice cracked.

"You didn't tell me anything," Laxus deadpanned, "and I ain't leaving."

Freed huffed in exasperation.

"It smells like sex in here." Laxus' voice was fakely coated in sugar.

"So it does," Freed mused, cringing in embarrassment from under the covers.

"It smells like men in here. Lots of men."

"I guess it does," Freed replied, wiping at his wet face. Laxus pulled the covers off of Freed who shivered under his angry gaze.

"Why are you almost naked," Laxus demanded angrily. Why would he be angry?

Oh yeah, because Freed was so undeniably ghastly.

"Because I wanna be," Freed replied, "you're early anyhow."

Laxus' eyes narrowed and he bluntly demanded, "Did you just have sex?"

Freed was horrified. "I don't want to talk about that."

Laxus had grabbed Freed and sniffed him. His eyes had gone darker in what Freed took as anger.

Laxus in the back of his mind knew it was a mixture of lust and anger.

"Mine," Laxus growled, "nobody else's." Freed wondered briefly if Laxus was drunk or had gone off his rocker.

Maybe Laxus had gone crazy. Laxus thought he probably had. He had come in and smelled come and men and had gone crazy. Freed's pheromones were in the air.

"Stop seducing me," he ordered.

"I'm not," Freed whimpered, "nobody was-nobody wants-to fuck me. Nobody was fucking me."

Laxus narrowed his eyes again. "I was fingering myself," Freed admitted blushing, "now leave me alone."

Laxus' eyes stayed dark. "I want to," he mumbled, "I want to touch." His hands ran down Freed's abdomen. Freed sucked in a breath. He was being selfish. He should tell Laxus to stop. Remind Laxus of the rules.

"I'm doing this so I can forget about you. Forget about your pretty eyes and your pretty mouth."

Freed was stunned-and a little hurt. 

"You don't want to do this," he mumbled.

"No I don't," Laxus lied, "but I didn't do it with Mira so I need something."

"What about the maids?"

"Shut up," Laxus growled, realizing his lie wasn't all that good.

Freed removed Laxus' hands. "If you need pleasure," Freed said monotonously, "I'll pleasure you. Don't force yourself to touch me just because."

Laxus watched quietly as Freed pulled Laxus' pants down and palmed him through his boxers.

"Freed..."

"Please stop," Freed begged, not having to do much, as Laxus was already getting hard. He didn't look as he licked the tip of Laxus' cock. Laxus groaned as Freed kept his eyes closed and completely took Laxus' cock in his mouth.

"Freed," Laxus moaned, "so good."

Freed's heart burned at the praise and he hummed as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Laxus realized belatedly that he was being gay. It felt good. He didn't care.

Just a brojob. Not a blowjob. Yeah that was okay. Freed was just being a bro.

Wait why was Freed's eyes closed. Open them now!

"Open your eyes," Laxus said gruffly, bucking his hips, and Freed's eyes opened.

They were wide, watery, and wet, and...sad. Very, very sad. Laxus frowned a bit, ready to make a comment when Freed purred around him, sending vibrations up his dick and a moan came bubbling up his throat

"Oh god Freed. Pull off. Pull off," he pleaded, pulling at Freed's hair before wincing when he remembered the nerves. Freed didn't seem hurt by it, no, instead it seemed to drive him on and he bobbed up and down faster. His mouth was wet and tight and very small.

Laxus liked it.

Oh Laxus loved it. He loved everything, from his mouth, to his eyes, and his hands.

But Laxus wasn't gay so he'd just have to stay pining quietly.

"Freed-Freed I'm gonna come," he warns, voice strained with exertion. It was less then ten seconds later when Laxus was coming hot into Freed's mouth.

"Oh god," Laxus moaned as Freed pulled his mouth off. Freed blinked at the tears pooling in his eyes. Laxus was panting.

Mira had never swallowed. Laxus had never thought about it. He liked it. It meant part of him was inside Freed.

Inside his Freed. His Freed. Nobody could have him. Freed was all his. His.

It didn't mean he was gay though. He just didn't want Freed to leave him. He just wanted Freed's company.

"Are you pleased?"

Laxus kissed him, and Freed was surprised, their teeth clanked together, and it was sloppy but Laxus wanted it. He needed it.

When he pulled away, he saw Freed's swollen, bitten lips and smiled. He did that. Good.

"Very pleased," Laxus mumbled, "mine okay?" He squeezed Freed's ass.

"That's all I want," Freed admitted, voice thick with tears.

"I'm not dating you. That's gay. Don't expect it."

"I won't."

"We are just fooling around. Damn the rules okay?"

"Yes Laxus."

"Also stay exclusive," Laxus' eyes were cold, "or else."

"Of course Laxus," Freed breathed against Laxus' neck.

Laxus was happy. Freed was sitting in his lap, touching him like this, with a pretty smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm not better for you," Freed mumbled, "so sorry. You deserve the best. Not me. Not me."

What was this fool talking about? Freed was perfect. Freed was everything. Laxus ran his hands over warm hips.

He didn't say anything after that and Freed sighed. "I'll get better Laxus. I promise. I wish I was a girl."

Laxus knew plenty of people who wanted to be girls-but not for the reason Freed was.

"Perfect just like this," Laxus mumbled, "my pretty perfect boy."

Oh shit that was gay...everything was gay...no wait. It was a friend. It was Freed. Laxus was Freedsexual. It was all okay.

Laxus pulled him in for another kiss, this time softer and sweeter. Freed relaxed into him. 

The happiness in his eyes was all Laxus needed, and was all he wanted to see.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laxus is starting to accept his desires...but he's still so mean to our Freed-chan! Let's see if this friends with benefits relationship lasts.


	5. Freedsexual Five!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus gets a talking to from Natsu of all people....

"Nash stand down," Natsu exclaimed at the teen who looked at his father angrily. "But Da-Natsu," the boy whined, "I want to go on a mission with you."

Laxus watched them funnily. Natsu did not look old enough to be that boy's father at all. He knew how Nash came about though, someone had created him to curse Natsu and Gray into having to work together forever. He didn't even know such magic was possible until a year ago when Natsu and Gray had barreled into the guild hall, screaming at each other, with a pink haired and blue-eyed teenager following them.

The mage had not betted on Natsu and Gray getting together to help raise the kid. He'd seriously underestimated the two and now who could've guessed that Natsu and Gray were such great parents of such a powerful moody teenager.

Nash pouted, his eyes getting misty with tears, and he looked to Gray for support. Laxus could tell he was faking it thought but Gray still flinched.

"G-Gray," the boy stuttered, his cloudy blue eyes wide, "please let me come?"

Gray's eyes widened but then he steeled his face and looked away muttering, "Nash your clothes..."

Nash's eyes widened even more and he looked down. He was only in his boxers. His clothes came on as quickly as it had left. Laxus smiled grimly. 

Natsu walked over to Laxus who was sitting at the bar. "So what's up with ya and greenie," Natsu drawled, sniffing Laxus and wiggling his eyebrows.

Laxus glared at the pinkette. "We're fine. We aren't dating if that's what you're about to insinuate."

"Oh come on," Natsu exclaimed as Nash threw himself at Gray and began to scream "Fight me Gray! Fight me!"

"Get off me brat!"

Natsu looked away, smiling contentedly. "Yeah we aren't dating. We're just messing around till I get a hold of myself."

Natsu fixed his gaze on Laxus. "Ya know," he starts, "I don't think greenie sees it as just messin' aroun'."

Laxus shrugged and replied gruffly, "Well he should know better." 

A crash grabs both of their attention. It seems Gray had sent Nash flying across the room. "I hate you," he growled, and his eyes lit up, "but that was pretty fucking cool."

"Language," Natsu and Gray mumbled at the same time.

Laxus smirked, "When did you get so domestic?"

"When I fell for that idiot," Natsu snapped, eyes on Gray who was helping Nash up, "and when that kid came into our lives."

"He still get nightmares?"

"Yeah," Natsu admitted, "sometimes he cries and won't stop until we carry him into bed with us. Such a cock block."

"Am not," Nash grumbled, and Laxus was reminded of his dragon-slayer hearing.

"Are too," Gray replied, ruffling Nash's messy pink hair.

"Nuh uh," Nash snapped, punching Gray in the arm with a flaming fist, "don't make me hurt you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I'll fight you too," Nash said angrily, pointing at Natsu who surprisingly shrugged it off.

"Okay kid. Don't get mad at me if we don't care about your nightmares later. You're always trying to fight. Why don't you just calm down," Natsu said flippantly, and turned to Laxus who's mouth was open with shock.

"I hate you! I hate you," Nash screamed, and Natsu sighed.

"I know," he said softly, "you remind me everyday."

Nash turned away and his hair framed his face. "Don't gotta say it like that. I don't mean it," he mumbled, flushing slightly, "whatever!"

He began to stomp out the guild when an Erza who was coming in reminded, "Nash your clothes!"

Nash didn't bother to reply.

Gray sighed and picked up the discarded clothes. Natsu looked at Laxus again. "That's what your in for with kids. Unluckily for us we got dropped right into the terrible teens. Jyewten gave him what he observed as our worse characteristics when creating him. So that means we have a stubborn, angry, emotional, pyromaniacal, ice head of a stripper on our hands."

With the description Natsu used, you'd think that he hated the boy. Quite the opposite after all.

"Notice he gets most of that stuff from you," Gray teases and Natsu flips him off.

"So when are ya gonna start dating greenie?"

"I'm not gay," Laxus insisted.

"Sure you aren't," Natsu agreed sarcastically, "I'm not gay either."

Laxus looked at him in disbelief. "I'm bisexual. Ever heard of that?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Kind of," he admitted slowly.

"It means I like girls and guys," Natsu drawled, as Mira handed him a fire stick, "and I do. I like 'em both. Like Gray the most though."

"I can do that?"

"Yeah sure you can. You like Freed well enough. Everyone knows it. Maybe you're not completely gay. Just gay for Freed and that's okay."

**That's what I've been saying!**

Laxus rolls his eyes at the dumb dragon in his head. "I'm not any type of gay," he snaps.

"Okay but when Freed moves on-and he will eventually-then don't say I didn't warn ya," Natsu stated, sucking the fire off the stick.

"GRAY-SAMA! LOOK WHO I FOUND! DO YOU NOT LOVE JUVIA FOR FINDING YOUR SON!"

Juvia came in with a tied up and tired Nash. "HE WAS MOPING IN A TREE SO I THOUGHT I'D BRING HIM BACK HERE. HE DID NOT EVEN TRY TO FIGHT ME."

She kicked him so that he was in a prostrating position in front of his father who lifted his chin with his foot.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Nash mumbled, "I am not."

Gray leaned down and threw him over his shoulder. "Thanks Juv," he said, waving at her.

"You are welcome Gray-sama!"

Her eyes landed on Natsu who smirked. He stood up and as Laxus traced his movements, said for only the other dragon-slayer to hear, "He loves you more then anything and you feel the same way. Do it. You'll be as happy as I am."

Laxus had to admit-he was immensely jealous of Natsu, Gray, and their annoying kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self-promo....
> 
> I have a story up on Natsu, Gray, and Nash. It only has one chapter so far and it's called "Domesticated!" Read it...please...


	6. Freedsexual! Six!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed is so sweet and Laxus knows he deserves better.

Laxus was bad. He was horrible. Freed had that kicked-puppy look on his face and he was seconds away from apologizing when the greenette smiled shakily. "I-I u-understand Laxus," he forced out.

Laxus grabbed his hand, half-expecting him to pull away. "I'm sorry. I'm just not-"

Freed let out a sob, covering his eyes with both hands as his shoulders shook. "I know, I know," he repeated, "I just wish." Laxus wasn't gay. Wasn't his fault either.

So why did he feel like the worst person in the world?

**"Because you are," his dumb dragon snapped.**

He was right. He had led Freed on completely. Touching him in ways he shouldn't have. Letting Freed basically prostitute himself for a type of love that Freed didn't even believe was real. Now Laxus was telling him that he wanted to go on a date? The boy must've dreaded the day, Laxus realized sadly. Laxus leaned in and kissed Freed's fingertips. 

"Don't cry," he said, "I won't go."

Wait? Why the fuck wouldn't he go?

"W-want y-you to b-be happy Laxus," Freed said, "just go." Those slim fingers twitched over his face as Laxus kissed them again. "Nah," he said slowly, "I don't wanna anymore. You're more important."

Of course Freed was more important. He had always been more important.

Freed's fingers were pried from his face as his eyes met Laxus's. Laxus nearly whined when he saw the tears rolling down porcelain cheeks. He had made Freed cry. He would never forgive himself.

"Y-you don't have to," Freed said unconvincingly.

"I want to," Laxus snapped, pressing his lips against Freed's.

It was a friendly kiss. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Laxus spread Freed's thighs wide as they kissed, running his hands through green locks, and pretending that what he was doing wasn't gay. They were fooling around, experimenting, that was it.

Oh but Laxus knew that the only one experimenting was Freed who was still a virgin and had his first kiss stolen by Laxus who was greedy for him.

"Ah," he whined, "Laxus."

Laxus' hand slipped into the teeny tiny things that Freed called shorts and Freed moaned. "L-Laxus," he said. Gosh Freed was always so hard and willing for him. Laxus almost wanted to give up already and be gay. He looked at Freed's face. His cheeks were pink and his pupils were blown wide. He looked at Laxus shakily, before smiling prettily.

"Do you want me to pleasure you," he asked Laxus, like he always did. Laxus huffed, he had never made Freed come directly. It was always Freed pleasuring him.

"No, I'll pleasure you." He pulled Freed's dick from it's restraints and leaned down, kissing the tip.

Freed was half-horrified. He worshipped this man. He should not be sucking Freed's dick.

"N-no, you're above me. I can't allow you to-" Laxus growled at Freed and leaned down, kissing Freed's foot. Freed gasped and closed his eyes. "Laxus..."

"You're my princess and I'll worship you," Laxus growled, kissing his ankle. Freed didn't dare speak. His eyes were wide as Laxus trailed kisses up his calf, then his thigh. Before he knew it, there was a mouth on his dick, suckling him softly. Freed whimpered and his hands flew to Laxus' hair. Laxus bobbed his head up and down, keeping his teeth sheathed, and smirking around his cock.

"Oh god Laxus!"

Yes, moan Freed. That's exactly what Laxus wanted. Suddenly Laxus popped off. "Turn over," he croaked, "and pass me the lube." Freed's cheek's tinted pink but he handed Laxus the lube. Laxus made sure Freed was propped up on his elbows and knees, presenting his wonderful ass to Laxus. Really, he had a nice ass. Laxus didn't think it was gay to do that.

It was gay though, to enter two fingers into that otherwise virgin hole. Freed whined in slight pain, but wriggled his ass dutifully. "Should I have started with one," Laxus asked. Freed bucked in answer.

"You like this?"

"Y-yes Laxus," Freed breathed, biting that fucking pretty bottom lip. Laxus added a third finger and Freed yelped, before moaning loudly. "Laxus!"

Freed said Laxus' name so many times to remind himself that this was happening with his Laxus.

"I want to fuck you," Laxus said suddenly, wrist and hand moving on overdrive. Freed nearly screamed. "Laxus," he said shamefully, "can I come?"

"That's the point," Laxus replied, brushing against Freed's prostate. Freed groaned and looked back. Their eyes met and Freed threw back his head, coming onto his stomach and falling forward. Laxus picked the mage up and took him to a bathroom, bathing the sleepy man.

"I'm not gay," Laxus snaps, biting Freed's lip. "O-okay," Freed said but Laxus was sure this sweet angel of a boy was smirking at him. 

Damn him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PWEASE. NEXT CHAPTER IS FRAXUS BABYSITTING.


	7. Freedsexual! Seven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus really hates little pink haired boys.
> 
>  
> 
> Starring the Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster that some of you may know from somewhere else...

"UNCLE LAXUUUUUUUS!"

Laxus nearly fell as he was slammed into by a tiny body. Natsu and Gray smiled as their son hugged Laxus tighter. "So Laxus...three days. That's okay right," Gray asked, "just until we find where Moony and Matty ran off too." Laxus looked down into storm blue eyes that had suddenly narrowed.

"I should be allowed to go," he growled, "but if I did I think I'd hurt them ya know? I don't wanna do that."

Laxus didn't understand dragon-slayer mates. He didn't have one. He watched emptily as Natsu and Gray struggled out the door with Nash holding onto their legs, screaming his head off. The boy changed moods instantly.

"Nash, sweetie," said Natsu in a un-Natsu voice, "you want us to find them right?'

"Uh huh," Nash said, eyes big and wet as he pouted.

"Well we can't till you let go okay?"

"O-okay," Nash relented. He covered his face as his parents ran for the hills. He looked up at Laxus. 

"I'm sad," he stated, "comfort me."

"Suck it up kid," Laxus snapped.

He saw it before he heard it. Nash frowned, then his eyebrows furrowed, and tears came to his eyes. He screamed again, yelling at Laxus and begging Natsu and Gray to come back. Felicity ran down the stairs and saw his bowed head.

"Natsu?"

"I want my daddy and papa to come back!" Felicity looked terribly confused. Laxus sighed and walked over to Nash. "Nash, say hi to the pretty lady." Nash looked up, sniffed, before saying, "H-Hi pretty l-lady."

"Hey sweetie," she said, "I'm Felicity. Freed's mom. Who are you?"

"I'm Nash," Nash declared, "Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster."

Felicity's eyebrows nearly rose off her forehead. She scanned pink hair and dark blue eyes.

"Uhm," she said, "that seems to be correct. Did Gray get pregnant?"

"Daddy bottoms," Nash said, "unless he's drunk."

"So daddy is Natsu," Felicity said and Nash nodded slowly, "so who's Gray."

"Papa."

"Papa?"

"Daddy and Papa."

Felicity broke out in a jubilant smile. "Well then that's great! Declan come here! You owe me ten thousand jewels!"

"Again," Declan groaned, running down the stairs, "which bet?" Laxus raised an eyebrow. They had made bets on this? Had they made bets on him and Freed. He frowned at the thought.

"Gratsu! Look at the proof," Felicity said, pinching Nash's damp cheeks. Declan looked him up and down. "What's your name," he asked gruffly.

"Nash Dragneel-Fullbuster."

"And Natsu and Gray are your parents?"

"Uh huh. I came from magic."

"Are they together?"

"Everytime I sleepover I think they are," Nash said slowly, "papa says I'm a cockblock."

Declan and Felicity screeched in laughter while Laxus hid a smile. "What's going on," a voice asked weakly. They turned to see Freed rubbing his eyes.

"Uncle Freeeeed!"

Nash ran towards him, but stopped short of tackling him. "You're still sick," he said sniffing him, "go back to bed."

"I'm good Nash Mash."

"Nuh uh," Nash denied, "take care of your mate Uncle Laxus."

Laxus froze. "You're wrong Nash," he said gently, "we're not mates."

"My nose doesn't lie. You smell like each other!"

"Nash!"

"I'm serious! You two smell like sex," he said bluntly, "and tension, and like mates."

Laxus growled and went for his throat. Nash hid behind Freed and Laxus stopped, instead becoming face to face with a red Freed.

"Hi," Freed said, "hmm."

"We're not mates!"

"You liiiiike him," Nash said, sounding very much like his uncle Happy.

"I'll slaughter you!"

"Fuuuuun!"

He had forgotten that wasn't a threat to Nash who took whippings from both Natsu and Gray on a daily basis. That boy loved fighting. "No fighting," Declan said, "especially not with a Gratsu son."

Nash pouted. Felicity looked alarmed. "I-uh-food?" His eyes lit up. "Yeah I'm hungry!" Nash looked at Laxus. "Feed me Uncle Laxus."

"No."

"I'm telling my parents."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna set Uncle Freed up on a daaaate," Nash said smirking, "I knoooow someone and he liiiikes you."

"Nobody likes me," Freed replied softly.

"No look!" Nash showed him a picture on his lacrima-phone.

"Oh my Mavis," Freed said, clutching his chest.

"Sexy right? Let's talk!" Nash dragged Freed into a room, turning and seething at a pissed Laxus.

***

"Illusion Nash Mash we're on illusion?"

"Uh hey," the blonde haired image said, waving at Freed. Freed waved back. "Uh hi."

"I can't believe we're talking," the man replied, "I'm Kyos."

"Freed..."

"I know! Oh god you're beautiful!" Freed's eyes lit up and he flushed a pretty pink. "Thanks Kyos. So are you." Kyos smiles and thanks him back.

Nash watches as they began to start a conversation and Kyos somehow gets a date with the greenette who's head is spinning.

"I'm on bed rest."

"I'll come visit you," Kyos assured. They talked for some more, said their goodbyes, and ended the call. Freed plopped on the bed. "A date? Someone wants to go on a date with me?"

"He was one of many," Nash said smirking.

"Many?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Freed said, blushing, "why?" Kyos was handsome. Kyos was really handsome. Freed was close to giving up on Laxus. Then he remembered.

He was in fucking love with a kinda straight man.

***

"Uncle Laxus!"

Laxus turned and nearly electrocuted Nash's face off. Nash looked at him, then at his crackling fist. "How hostile," he commented, biting his bottom lip, "and I'm just a little boy."

"I fucking hate your guts," Laxus stated rudely.

"I'm sorry Uncle Laxus! I know I shouldn't have set your mate up but he deserved someone who accepts him."

"Freed is not my mate," Laxus hollered.

Nash shrugged and suddenly his face got somber. "Moony was the same way about Matty," he said softly, his eyes closing.

"It's not the same," Laxus said weakly. He knew better. Moony had completely hated Matty's guts for a while.

"Then my Matty, no our Matty got hurt, kidnapped by Moony's own father, drugged, beat and then...then he knew. Is it going to take that for you to realize that you are gay as hell and in love with Uncle Freed?"

Laxus tensed as he pictured the sight. That was exactly the type of thing Ivan would've done...had Nash not obliterated him entirely months back. He mentally thanked the boy for destroying his father and saving his life.

"I don't think...he's my mate?"

"Is he," Nash asked, and Gray's eyes met his in a solemn glance.

"He is?"

"Is he?"

"Oh god no he is." 

"You're dumb," Nash said, hugging him, "your mate is already in love with you. He worships you. He's pure. You're the only one who's ever touched him in that way. Let me tell you, it's hard knowing your mates been with other people. I know I get touchy when either Matty or Moony recall previous flings."

The way he said flings even made Laxus shudder. The kid was scowling. "You know, Kyos ships Fraxus right?"

"Fraxus?"

"You and Freed together. He ships it so he's helping by making you jealous. However, he doesn't mind getting together with Freed either."

Laxus growled, and Nash saw the tell-tale sign of darkened eyes. They were mates and Laxus was an idiot.

The lost look on his face matched Moony's own when he came running to Nash that he liked Matty. Nash smiled at the memory. Now the two were running off together. Without him. They left him. Laxus noticed the depressed look on Nash's face.

Kids were confusing.

"When mates or in your case a mate leaves you," Nash sniffed, "it feels like they've taken out your heart and stepped on your soul. Like you're nothing without them. I feel like nothing right now. I'm empty. I'm basically dead." 

Laxus' eyes widened and before he knew it, he was pulling Nash in for a hug.

"I'm not no babysitter."

Nash let out a broken chuckle as Laxus wiped at his cheeks. "Whatever ya say Uncle Laxus."

***

Laxus and Freed wondered what the hell Nash was doing. He had four gigantic bags and only one of them was for his clothes. Now the other three bags were being emptied around his bed, being turned into a nest as the boy sniffed pillows, shirts, and pants that were clearly not his.

"What are you doing," Laxus asked, smelling traces of Natsu, Gray, Moony, and Matty everywhere.

"Scenting the room. It makes sure I don't have nightmares. Usually it's better when the person is actually there but their belongings should work too."

Freed raised an eyebrow when Nash pulled out a mini skirt. "That's Matty's," he said slowly, smiling at the sight and throwing it on the bed. He jumped on top of the bed and sniffed.

"You guys. I've gotten stronger," he said, almost asleep, "when you get marked Uncle Freed, I can magic you a kid. That way I can have a little playmate. We'll another one at least."

Freed smiled gently. "I don't think that-"

"Yeah maybe in a year or two," Laxus interrupted, and Freed gasped. He looked at Laxus in confusion.

"What? Kids are cute. You're cute. Our kid would be hella cute," Laxus argued, "we'd have superior offspring!"

"Laxus.."

"Plus you're very motherly and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let flame brain be more paternal then me!  All the dragon-slayers have kids except for me. There's no way."

"Laxus, girls can get pregnant. If you find a cute girl, you'll have cute babies," Freed reminded.

"But I want you," Laxus froze, "in an entirely platonic not gay way."

"Mhm."

"It's just sometimes I feel like I want you to be a family with me and sometimes I wanna fuck you but it's not gay."

Laxus realized it was after he said it. Freed looked ready to faint. Nash was asleep.

"You're male."

"Yes Laxus. I'm sorry," Freed replied glumly, and no that's not what Laxus wanted. What type of mate was he making his mate sad?

"It's okay. I don't mind. I mean, I'm not gay but I can make an exception for you. But I am not homosexual, just homosexual for you."

"I...don't....understand," Freed said, and oh no, now he was crying and Laxus had to pull him out of Nash's room.

"I want to try and be with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"You're not gay."

"No."

"So you're doing this because you feel sorry for me," Freed decided sadly.

"No!"

"You're not gay!"

"No!"

"You don't like men!"

"No!"

"But I'm a man," Freed sobbed, "I'm a god damn dude."

"Yeah and I fucking want to fuck you!"

"Why?" 

"Cause I'm Freedsexual!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It means I'm only attracted to you!"

"That's not true!"

Laxus screamed and pulled Freed to his chest. Freed kept crying, his whole life turned upside down. Nash woke up and watched through a crack on the door. Laxus was just standing there, kissing Freed's hair.

"I'm sorry," Laxus whispered, in ears that weren't hearing. Freed's body sagged and he knew that Freed had fainted. He had confused him completely.

"Dummy," Nash's annoyingly cute and sleepy voice shouted.

"Shut up kid," Laxus grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE THAT IF YOU READ DOMESTICATED! THAT THIS IS SET A WEEK AFTER WHERE THAT STORY IS NOW. COMMENT.


	8. Freedsexual! Eight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules.
> 
> This chapter is set in the past, explaining the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not beta'd, have insomnia, and I'm still learning how to write. I hope to get better as I grow older though, but I've never been in love. Never had sex either. 
> 
> I'm still a teen, will learn to write better as I get older. Constructive criticism is good! I know my writing's not the best, and I'm young I get frustrated and do dumb things like delete entire stories or just discontinue one. 
> 
> It's no reason to send me hate though. And btw, if you haven't noticed...Freed and Laxus are OOC-so are the other characters. They're in a different universe where different things have happened. They've got a little kid to worry about, Freed got hurt, they're "domesticated" so to speak. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry?

_Freed knew it was idiotic of him to even think about confessing to Laxus. He knew without a doubt that he'd be turned down, and that Laxus would probably kick him out of the Thunder God Tribe. He was terrified, because he knew of the repercussions that would come with his confession, and yet Freed knew that he'd do it._

_"Laxus, may I talk to you," Freed inquired quietly, and Laxus turned from his seat at the bar where he was brooding quietly, headphones around his neck as he tapped at his glass of beer. He grunted, and stood up, following Freed upstairs so they could have some privacy. The guild probably wasn't the best place to do this, but most of the dragon-slayers were out, and Nash simply didn't care to eavesdrop on them anyways._

_"Laxus...I," Freed took a deep breath, and looked away from Laxus, "Laxus...I would do anything you asked of me. I would. I can control my emotions...because I will always put you first. No matter what. Please, understand that."_

_Freed's knees were going wobbly, and Laxus' slightly confused (and perhaps a bit annoyed) stare intimidated him more._

_"You're overdramatic, but I get the gist," the lightening mage replied, "your point?"_

_"I love you, Laxus. I'm in love with you." Freed's heart was beating quickly, and he steeled himself for the rejection. He could take it. "I had to tell you...I'm sorry I told you such a disgusting thing."_

_"Do you think this is a joke," Laxus hissed, grabbing Freed's collar and forcing him to look up at him. Freed couldn't help it, his eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head as he choked out, "Not a joke. I promise you."_

_Laxus stared at him, but he didn't seem ready to kick Freed out, so Freed was slightly hopeful that Laxus would forgive him for this sin on his honor._

_"I'm not gay." There it was, the fact that Freed had always known to be true. How could he not? He accompanied Laxus everywhere. The man slept on the couch just so his thunder god could fuck some local girl when they were out on long lasting missions. He had to have known._

_"I know. I'm sorry. Please let me stay. Please, please."_

_"You love me," Laxus didn't sound disgusted, just disappointed, and Freed felt like his heart would burst and break. "I don't love you, Freed. I'm sorry, I'm not gay. You're my friend...we have to set boundaries."_

_"You won't make me leave?"_

_"No, we'll set boundaries." Laxus finally let Freed go and began to pace around the room._

_"Rule number one: Never show anyone that you're in love with me...or tell me that in front of other people. It's embarrassing." Freed's cheeks burned as he would never do that in the first place._

_"Rule number two: Don't touch me unless I touch you. It's weird, and I'm not gay so it's uncomfortable. Rule number three: You are not to ask to wash my back ever again now that I know what that's for. Ever. Don't ask, because I will refuse you and then this friend ship will be over."_

_Freed looked almost ready to cry at rule number three, but he nodded stiffly. "Anything for my thunder god."_

_"Rule number four: Don't call me your 'anything' other than leader or thunder god. Master is not acceptable. You know what...just call me Laxus." Laxus was beginning to look agitated._

_"Rule number five: You are to not bunk with me ever again. When we are on missions, we will use separate hotel rooms from now on. Rule number six: We are not to be in the bathroom at the same time, ever, unless I come in while you're already using it. Don't go in if I'm in. Rule number seven: Keep your bits to yourself. I don't ever want to see you naked, ever. It's entirely unappealing."_

_Freed already knew he wasn't...beautiful like the girls Laxus picked out, but to hear Laxus say it only made tears roll down his cheek. He kept nodding, like some puppet, just agreeing with whatever Laxus said._

_The man looked angry, and his nose was wrinkled as he looked up at Freed, then back down at his feet while he continued to pace. "Rule number eight: If I get injured or sick, I want Evergreen attending to me. Have her attend to me, not you. It sort of circles back to rule number two. Rule number nine: You will not, cannot, is not to be aroused, turned on, or another thing in front of me because I would not appreciate seeing Freed's homosexual erotic desires displayed in my hetero presence."_

_Freed's cheeks were bright pink by then, and he looked down at the floor._

_"Rule number ten: You are not to have sex with any man in the same building as me. Don't even tell me if you do it. I don't want to hear it. Just shut your mouth. You got the rules?"_

_Freed coughed, before mumbling hoarsely, "Yes Laxus. I'm sorry Laxus."_

_Laxus forced a small smile. "Alright. Let's forget this thing ever happened. Embarrassing for the both of us. If you break those rules and make me angry," Laxus glared, "I'll cut you loose and you won't ever be able to talk to me again."_

_"I'll follow them to the letter! I swear!" Freed swayed, before watching Laxus go down the stairs. He burst into tears, and knowing Laxus would hear his sobs, muffled them as best as he could. He had expected this...he should be ready..._

_Freed composed himself a few minutes later. Laxus had shown mercy..he should be thankful to him. He walked downstairs like nothing had happened._

_Later that day, Freed got magic deficiency disease during a mission._

_Two weeks later, he nearly died protected Laxus._

_His love._

 


	9. Freedsexual! Nine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed trying to figure things out.

This had to be some type of cruel joke. Perhaps Laxus would laugh this off later, with those friends of his that Freed had never liked, drinking a few beers and collecting money from his bet that he could definitely get Freed to suck him off. There were many scenarios that explained why Laxus was letting him touch him like this-but the one that Laxus was claiming made no sense.

Freed just wanted to cry.

Here, sitting on Laxus' lap, he felt safe and warm and loved-but he figured that wasn't the case. Whenever Laxus seemed like he was going to touch him sexually, or whenever he felt the evidence of Laxus' mood against his ass, Freed would immediately sink to his knees and press his face to Laxus' crotch.

It kept him from getting breached again. From Laxus' perfect big hands roaming over his body, pinching his sensitive nipples until Freed was gasping, like he was out of breath, and pressing his slicked up fingers into Freed's ass, unmercifully hitting his prostate until Freed screamed. It wasn't that Freed didn't love it-it's just that when Laxus did things like that, Freed fell in love even more.

But it wasn't like Laxus' cock in his mouth made things any better. He liked feeling like he could control Laxus' pleasure-not that he ever denied him of it. He wouldn't dare. He loved every inch of Laxus.

And yes, that included all eleven inches of Laxus' dick.

Freed could only take so much into his mouth, really. Laxus assured him that what he was doing was enough. 

 _"_ You're doing better than most," Laxus assured, and Freed bristled.  _Most_ wasn't good enough. He wanted to do better than everyone. He wanted all of Laxus' cock in his mouth, and down his throat.

So he tried it, once when Laxus was in a pleasantly good mood, and kept stroking Freed's long hair. As soon as the touch began to trail down his neck, Freed dropped to his knees.

"Laxus," he murmured lowly, already unbuttoning the man's pants, "Laxus, fuck my throat, please?" He pulled his prize out from Laxus' boxers, kissing the tip, carefully.

"Freed," Laxus questioned carefully, "what?"

"Fuck my throat. Don't stop if I cry...okay?"

"No, you'll hurt yourself."  _No._ Laxus was tucking himself back in, and Freed scrambled to make him change his mind.

"Alright, I get it," he whispered quietly, "but may I please suck you off, sir?"

"What if I do it to you?"

"I feel pleasure when I've brought you to completion," Freed assured. He looked away and Laxus groaned. "You jerk off alone," he corrected, "and I can smell it, so don't try denying it."

Freed flushed, and looked down at his hands. His hair covered his eyes. "Please?"

"Alright, but after, I get to do you." Freed was slightly worried about that. His dick didn't seem as impressive as Laxus' although-Laxus had insisted that it was a very pretty cock.

"Yes, Laxus," Freed murmured, pulling it back out sweetly, and licking the tip. He didn't waste time teasing the man. His pretty lips seemed to be made to fit around the width of Laxus' dick, and Freed reveled in the feeling of it. 

Laxus moaned, low and deep, large hand running through Freed's hair, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. "Fuck,  _Freed._ "

Freed hummed around Laxus' cock, fighting his gag reflex as he took more into his mouth. He could do this-slowly-and slowly he went.

Until of course, he gagged, and Laxus slowly fussed at him. “It’s okay,” he mutters, when Freed berates himself internally, “you did so well.”

”I’ll do better,” Freed whimpers, “I promise...” Laxus just shakes his head at Freed and slots their mouths together slowly. Freed loves when Laxus kisses him.

It makes everything so much more real. Laxus pulls away slowly, and wipes away at a tear that Freed doesn’t even know is falling down his cheek. “I love you,” The rune mage whimpers, and the other man snorts.

”Such a crybaby,” he teases.

Maybe one day, he’ll say he loves Freed back.


End file.
